Rude Boy
by SpiritHolly
Summary: Bella and gang go to club. Can she finally get Edward's attention?


Bella POV

I can't believe I let Alice talk me into this ridiculous dress. I looked down at the dark blue dress that clung to my every curve like a second skin, it stopped mid-thigh and was strapless. The bra and underwear, or lack thereof, was downright embarrassing. Edward better be thankful. If it wasn't for my driving need to have him I wouldn't have let her talk me into going to this club.

"Bella? Come on, I'm sure you look fucking hot!" Rose demanded through the bathroom door. "I have to finish working on your hair and make-up, unless you want Alice to finish your look?" She threatened, that was enough to get me to open the door.

"Rosalie, what if he looks right past me like always? I don't think I can stand all this torture for it not to go anywhere." I whined, she looked at me with shock written on her face.

"Darling, he won't have eyes for any other girl there tonight, now stop whining and let me fix your face and hair." Rose assured me. I sat down and let Rose finish my look off. I didn't dare look when she finally finished.

"Emmett is picking us up and we are going to meet Alice, Jasper, and Edward at the new club." Rose informed me as we put the finishing touches on our faces, grabbed our clutches and we were out the door into Emmett's waiting jeep.

"Damn ladies, you look smoking! Bella girl, I knew you had curves hidden under those sweatshirts." He teased us, I blushed and thanked him. I clambered up into the jeep and silently prayed that Edward would finally notice me tonight. I was so caught up in my thoughts that I didn't realize when we finally arrived.

"You aren't going to get him sitting in the jeep Bells." Rosalie chided me. I came back to reality and followed Rose and Emmett. We bypassed the huge line and went straight to the bouncer.

"Hey Jake, care to let us through?" Emmett asked the massive man standing at the door.

"Of course man, I saw the rest of your party come through already. Edward looked kind of angry though, so I would tread lightly." Jake laughed, opening the ropes to let us through. "Hey Bells, Nessa said to call her sometime." I nodded my assent and quickly followed my friends through the gyrating bodies. I walked straight to the bar and ordered my drink.

"Well, who do we have hear?" I heard a nasal voice sneer as I waited on my drink. I turned around was assaulted with Lauren Mallory's slutty attire. I blinked and waited for her to continue her rant against me. "I can't believe you actually wore that dress! It looks so last season." I turned her out about that time and turned back to the bartender. I picked up my Amaretto and spun on my heel to face Lauren.

"This stops here! I don't care what you think, I never did. You are just jealous because the Cullen's and Hale's like me better than they do you. You resent the fact that Edward actually spends time with me when you think that his time needs to spent with you. Now I suggest you back the hell off and fuck off." I told her calmly then left to find my friends. I didn't have to walk far, because right behind Lauren was Edward and Jasper, their jaws on the floor.

"Bella? I can't believe you said that!" Jasper enthused. "I'm glad someone finally put that girl in her place, and can I say, DAAMMNN, Em wasn't kidding when you looked like a sex goddess tonight." I blushed.

"I just got tired of her always getting in my way and ruining my fun. I didn't really want to come here tonight, but I want to have fun now." I told him truthfully, ignoring Edward who had yet to say anything.

"I'm proud, Alice actually sent us to look for you." Jasper replied, ramming an elbow into Edward's ribs to make him speak or something.

"Oh, yeah. Bella, you look… there are no words to describe how incredible you look tonight." He whispered into my ear was we walked back to the table.

I blushed and looked down. "Thank you. Alice forced me into it." I told him. He laughed and flung his arm over my shoulders and pulled me closer to his side.

"It is about time you got over here. I want to dance, but I was afraid you would never find us if we left this spot. Oh my GOD! You look stunning! I knew that dress would look amazing on you!" Alice rambled on while dragging me into the booth next to her and Edward.

"Alice, breath. I had a run-in with Lauren while waiting on my drink. I told her how it was and ran into Jasper and Edward here." I explained, hopefully calming my overactive friend down.

"What did that whore want? I swear if you listen to anything she says and take it to heart I'm going to have to slap you so hard you will land into next year." Rose threatened, getting angry at the mention of Lauren's name.

"Chill Rose, I calmly told her to go fuck herself and walked away." I ensured. I took a big swallow and turned back to Edward, who hadn't taken his eyes off of me since I sat down. "Cat got your tongue?" I asked him huskily into his ear.

His eyes darkened before he answered. "No, I'm stunned by your unsurpassable beauty." I laughed and kissed his cheek.

"You are very sweet Edward." I told him, taking another drink of my liquid courage. I could feel it working and I started to dance a little in my seat.

"Lets dance!" Alice trilled, jumping in her seat. She got up and grabbed mine and Rose's hands. We pushed our way into the middle of the gyrating bodies and started swinging our hips sexily. We ground all over each other and were enjoying ourselves when we felt three guys trying to get with us.

"Hey beautiful, why don't you bring that sexy ass and grind it over my throbbing cock." Some baby faced, blond kid suggested in my ear. Before I could formulate a reply to that disgusting offer I felt Edward come up behind me.

"I'm sorry I took so long babe, is there a problem here?" He asked, a steel undertone to his voice. I wanted to ease his ire and I started dancing against him and shook my head.

"This young gentleman was just leaving." I answered, apparently that boy didn't understand.

"Actually, I was just asking this fine piece of ass for a dance and maybe something more. It would be so nice if you could leave us." He answered cockily, winking in my direction.

I gasped, before Edward could do anything I drew my hand back and smacked that asshole on the face. "First of all, I am not a piece of ass. Second, I wouldn't let you touch me with a ten foot pole. Third, if you don't leave, I will release my boyfriend on your sorry punk ass. He isn't into sharing his girl." I raged on, I was getting ready to slap him again when Edward grabbed my hands and pulled me behind him.

"You heard the lady, scram before I mess your face up." Edward threatened. The boy finally got the message and ran away. I let out a sigh of relief. I looked into Edward's eyes and silently asked him to dance. He spun me around and put his hands at my hips. I closed my eyes and enjoyed the closeness.

Rihanna's Rude Boy came on and I couldn't help myself. I ground my ass into his cock, and was pleased when I felt him react to my ministrations. He gripped my hips harder and brought me closer. I kept swinging my hips in time with his and I could tell that he was getting ready to lose control. I turned around in his grasp and put my arms on his shoulders and brought us closer before I started dry humping him basically. I brought my leg up around his thigh and started pumping my hips.

"Belllaaa…" He groaned before he dropped his face to mine and pulled my lips into a sensual kiss. I stroked his lips with my tongue begging for entrance. He let me in and I groaned when our tongues wrapped around each other. His hands went to my ass and started kneading the flesh there. We pulled back for air and his lips found purchase on my neck and he started suckling.

I couldn't help it, I started singing a part of the song, hoping that he would catch on and we could leave this place.

"TonightI'mma give it to you harderTonightI'mma turn your body outRelaxLet me do it how I wannaIf you got itI need itAnd I'mma put it downBuckle upI'mma give it to you strongerHands upWe can go a little longerTonightI'mma get a little crazyGet a little crazy, babyDo you like it boyI wa-wa-wantWhat you wa-wa-wantGive it to me babyLike boom, boom, boomWhat I wa-wa-wantIs what you wa-wa-wantNa, na-aaaahCome here rude boy, boyCan you get it upCome here rude boy, boyIs you big enoughTake it, take itBaby, babyTake it, take itLove me, love meCome here rude boy, boyCan you get it upCome here rude boy, boyIs you big enoughTake it, take itBaby, babyTake it, take itLove me, love meI like the way you touch me thereI like the way you pull my hairBabe, if I don't feel it I ain't fakingNo, no"

I hoped to God he got the message. I was grinding harder with each word that I sang into his ear. His lips never left my neck, and once or twice they worked their way down to my cleavage.

"Please tell me you want to leave and come home with me." He told me, practically begging me. I bit my lip and looked at him through my eyelashes. His green eyes had darkened considerably. I nodded and he grabbed my hand and started towards the door. We didn't even stop to let the others know where we were going. We just left, and I couldn't have been happier.

We walked out of the club and hailed a cab to take us to Edward's apartment. When we were seated and the cabbie and the direction, Edward's lips and hands were everywhere. "You don't know how long I have wanted to do this." He told me as he kissed my body everywhere.

"Surely not as long as I wanted it." I told him, my hands gripping his luscious bronze hair and holding him in place. Words failed us when we finally got back to his apartment. We barely made it to the living room before clothes were shed. I pulled his shirt off and he pushed my dress down to unveil my breasts. My nipples had already hardened into pebbles, and I couldn't suppress the groan of pleasure when Edward pulled a nipple into his mouth. He sat me down on the couch and kneeled in between my legs and ripped my underwear off. He looked into my eyes and I nodded, giving him permission. His mouth found my clit and started working me with his mouth and hands.

"AHHHH!!! EDWARD HARDER! FASTER!" I screamed, my orgasm coming quickly. "OH GOD I'M CUMMING! OH DEAR GOD!!" I cried. My hands clutching his head and holding him to my opening. I was riding his face, and before I knew it he had two fingers in me, pumping in and out. I could feel the pleasure building up inside me again.

"Come on baby, just like that. Cum on my fingers Isabella." Edward commanded, at his words I couldn't hold it in anymore, and I came harder than I ever had before. I was screaming in pleasure as Edward continued his magic. I pulled him up for a kiss and I could taste me on his tongue and that made me even wetter. I pulled Edward's pants off and stripped him of his boxers and pushed him on the couch, taking place in between his legs.

His cock was bigger than any I had ever seen, and it was all mine. I grabbed it and started rubbing it hard. I gripped it and I slowly licked the head of his cock, tasting the pre cum.

"DEAR GOD BELLA!" Edward grunted, grabbing my hair in his hands and guiding my head. I took him in my mouth and swallowed. He was thrusting against my face and before I could scrape my teeth across his shaft he pulled away. I looked at him confused.

"It was amazing, but I want to cum inside you." He told me, pulling me up to straddle his lap. I took him swiftly and whimpered at the feel of his long, hard cock in my pussy.

"Edward, so big." I moaned as I started riding him. I couldn't control myself, I rode hard and fast. "EDWARD DEAR GOD I'M CUMMING. HARDER! FASTER! YEAH! YEAH!" I screamed. He was grunting just as loud as I was.

"BELLA! BELLA! SO GOOD! SO TIGHT!" He was telling me. His hand found its way to my clit and started rubbing faster and faster. I could feel the pleasure coil in my stomach before I saw stars.

"OH GOD!" I screamed. Before my pussy clamped down around his thick cock and milked him for all he was worth. I could feel him harden even more before he released inside me. I continued riding him until we were both spent. I slumped against Edward and laid my head against his chest. His arms came up and circled my waist, bringing me closer.

"That was amazing." He told me sweetly. I nodded, words not coming to me. "This isn't a one time thing. I love you." He told me. I could feel the tears.

"I have been waiting years to tell you how much I love you." I told him. He squeezed me harder and kissed me sweetly.


End file.
